Desperate Gambit
by DESTROYEROFWORLDS
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away....


The wookie was on a rampage tearing down everything in its path. Like a storm that had risen from an abyss nothing could stand against it. Howling and yelling, beating his mighty fists into the walls of the cantina. Humans, Roderians, Twi-lek's, and even some small Hutts were trying to detain the wookie. A blaster shot rang out in the room and everything ceased to move. A man was standing in the hallway with three slave women. He was carrying an SPHA-T21 blaster pistol and boasting a belt carrying acting thermal detonators. He was a bounty hunter.

"What in hell is going on in here!" he yelled.

"We caught this wookie trying to stowaway on our freighter ship to Coruscant," said a tiny Hutt "we do not take well to beings that steal from us".

The man was smart, and he knew how to make amazing profit out of seemingly bad ideas, but gambling was what ruled his life and he decided to take one.

"Maybe I can solve this problem; if the wookie swears a life debt to me I will trade two of my slaves in exchange for his life", said the bounty hunter

'Arrhhh Ahhrahaa Harahaha" roared the wookie

Then a droid came screeching out of the ship, it was a small beat up little 29-RJ11 translator droid, and it looked like it had been out of commission for a long time.

"The wookie said that he is not happy with the idea of a life debt to someone he does not know", said the droid.

The bounty hunter thought to himself a moment and decided to tell him his name.

"Well then if we are properly acquainted we will have no trouble then, my name is Flush Kanos, I am a bounty hunter and a gambler", said the man.

The wookie says you are taking a very big gamble now and he is still very uneasy about this idea, and, if you treat him unjustly he will not hesitate to rip your arms out of their sockets, but he agrees to the your life debt", said the droid.

Flush Kanos took the wookie back to his ship, the highly modified and very battered freighter the _Winged Knight_. He gave the wookie some food and offered him a place to sleep in the ship. It had been a very profitable day and Flush was tired out. He ordered his last remaining slave to massage his neck, and then very relaxed he went to bed.

-------------------------------------------------

He woke up the next day to a bloodcurdling scream. His slave girl had tried to escape from the ship and her collar gave her a nasty shock for getting too far away from him. He walked out side in anger.

"What the hell are you doing, YOU WOKE ME UP", he yelled at the slave girl, "get back in the ship now".

"Yes Master, I'm sorry Master", whimpered the young girl, as she glided back to the ship.

The droid came whizzing out of the ship, "The wookie says he does not like the way you are treating this woman".

"Very annoyed now, Flush replied, "I will do with my property as I please".

Flush stormed back into his ship demanded to leave this world immediately. He did not like this planet, it was very hot and dry, and there was nothing to see for miles. He was on the planet Tatooine, and the reason for being there was a bounty that could pay for a new ship and his own block of real estate on the water planet Mannan. The bounty had been put up by Greedo the Hutt, and the promised price was one million credits. Only problem was the person that the Hutt wanted killed was no mere person, she was a member of the Jedi Order, but he thought to himself that he had be in worse situations and this one would be know different then the rest.

He tied up his slave girl, and then walked down the boarding ramp to start his search for the woman. He had asked the wookie to come along via the translator droid. He still had not asked the wookie's name, but that didn't matter, this was now his property and the only thing that concerned him with the wookie was to keep his investment intact. Flush first went back to the cantina which was located in a place called Mos Eisely Spaceport. He went back to get a drink, because frankly he needed one. Many creatures were about this area and Flush got a very eerie feeling about the place. He asked a creature that was next to him about his search.

"S'cuse me, you heard anything about a lady jedi in these parts", said Flush.

"Errrieahaa Janos Righanfiganhi", replied the strange creature.

"He says, that he does know about a lady jedi here, but his memory is at a lose with out any money", piped in the droid

"Well", said Flush wanting to test out his new found power, "My wookie friend here thinks that you should tell me what I want to hear or he will be forced to deal with you most harshly.


End file.
